Snapshots of Desire
by cass189
Summary: Written for the Through The Lens One-Shot Contest. An up and coming model. A photographer. A sensual photo shoot... EXB


This was written for the Through The Lens One-Shot Contest. I hope you like it.

**Follow me on twitter for updates on my stories:** http:/twitter(dot)com/c_cass189

* * *

**Snapshots of Desire****  
**

EPOV

I entered the room where my next photo shoot was scheduled to take place and immediately headed to the nearest table, setting my equipment down and proceeding to prepare my camera for what was to come. I knew exactly what was expected of me. I had talked to the magazine editor as well as the people in charge of the shoot and knew I had free reign to do what I felt was best, to ask her to pose for me in whatever ways I thought would be more appropriate.

I would simply have to use the room I was in. The couch, the chairs, the bed…

I smiled at the people around me and introduced myself to the model I was going to shoot when she came in, wearing a robe and talking with a small, pixie girl. She introduced herself back, but any conversation we might come to have was cut short by the makeup artists who wanted to touch up her make up one last time, even though she clearly didn't need it, and by the person responsible for the shoot, who was briefing her on what was wanted of her. I didn't need to hear that again.

Isabella Swan was indeed a beautiful woman. Just as beautiful as they had told me she would be.

I could tell by the way she was nervously playing with her fingers that she was also a very anxious woman and was feeling uneasy right now.

It wasn't unusual for a model to be nervous at first. No matter which type of section it was about, they were putting themselves out there and that scared and inhibited them. Bella was no different.

She was shy and nervous, incredibly nervous. She had good reasons to be, though. She really would bear it all for me, after all.

I knew this was one of her first jobs as a model and the editors had immediately decided to take advantage of how beautiful and sexy she was. They were asking a lot of her with this photo shoot, but I was sure she would make it.

They had gone all out with this photo shoot, creating a set that was artistic, sexy and tasteful at the same time.

When it came to me, all I had to do was capture the beautiful woman Isabella was while, I had to admit, admiring her and taking advantage of having this wonderful woman undress for me and my camera.

She looked at me once and I smiled at her before she let her eyes run across the room, where she concentrated on her manager. She went to run her fingers through her hair, but the people fussing around her didn't allow it.

"Alice, I'm sorry, but… Do all these people need to be here? I've never done this before, and…"

"Well, truthfully, the only person who really is indispensable is the photographer. The other people are only here in case something is needed, like touching up your make up or changing the light. And, of course, there are people who are only here to watch, really…"

Bella shook her head and looked down, biting down on her lower lip. She clearly wasn't comfortable with this and I needed her to be. If I wanted this photo shoot to be successful, I needed her to be as relaxed and sure of herself as possible.

If too many people hovering around her made her uneasy, which was understandable since she would soon be naked and completely exposed, I would just have to get rid of everyone.

"Right…" She took a deep breath and shrugged as I put my equipment down on the table and stepped forward so I had everyone's attention. If Bella didn't know how to ask everyone to leave, I knew just how. I had free reign here, after all.

If I wanted to be alone with her so it would a more intimate shoot, I could ask or even demand just that.

"You know what? You can all get out, people. Isabella and I will take it from here. It's better if it's a closed set, no one interfering with the shoot."

"But what about the…?" Michael Newton shook his head and gestured for the lights, but I didn't let him go on. I knew the real reason why he wanted to be present for this.

"I'll handle the lighting myself and I'm sure nothing else will be needed, but in case it is, I'll just call one of you." My tone of voice was final, letting them know they really should exit the room so I could start. I had already talked with everyone in charge and knew exactly what they wanted, so I could handle it. They didn't put up a fight and just left, telling me they would be waiting for when we were done.

Bella's manager, who I could tell was also her friend, shrugged and kissed her cheek once reassuring her that if she needed anything, she would be just outside and that she was sure the photo shoot would turn out to be amazing, she had nothing to worry about.

She really didn't. I had seen some of her previous photo shoots and she was extremely photogenic. She knew how to work with the camera and even though this would be totally different from anything she—or I, truthfully—had done before, I was sure it would be a very successful shoot.

When everyone was out of the room and closing the door behind them, she looked up at me and smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen, I really appreciate that. There were just too many people looking at me.

"Please, call me Edward, and I understand. I want you to be completely comfortable, completely at ease with me." She nodded, smiling again.

"I'll try to be. I've never done a photo shoot even remotely like this one and I'm not entirely sure what to do.

"It's okay, Isabella-" She interrupted me before I could go on.

"Bella. If you want me to be comfortable with you, you better call me Bella." I nodded and smiled. I liked the sound of that.

"Bella… As I was saying, it's okay. I'll give you some directions and you'll pick up from there, do what feels right to you." She nodded. "I'll just get my camera and we'll start when you're ready, okay?"

I turned around to pick my camera up, which I had already prepared, and when I turned back again to look at Bella, my jaw practically hit the floor.

It took me a minute to be able to say anything as my eyes took in the sight before me. Her robe was off and she was now standing in front of me in a little, barely-there black lingerie set that hugged her body perfectly. Her bra clasped her breasts perfectly, making them look absolutely delectable, round and firm. And the bow on its front was just begging to be undone. Her thong was basically see-through and it made her ass look perfect. To top it off, she was wearing a garter belt, some black stockings that covered what I could tell were amazing, long legs, and black high-heeled shoes.

She looked absolutely delectable, mouth-watering, sexy, beautiful… That was exactly the point of all of this—to make her look like that, to make every man want to have her, touch her…

I, who considered myself completely immune to the charm of the models who tried to hit on every man who they saw, found myself reacting exactly like every other man would when they saw photos of Bella. I wanted to pull her to me, touch her, kiss her and make her mine.

I was in deep trouble.

She smiled shyly at me once more and then gestured around before speaking.

"Where do you want me?" I knew her question was quite innocent and I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, but the moment she asked that, there was a jolt inside of me and all I could think of was that I wanted her everywhere possible. On the bed, the table, the floor, up against a wall…

Isabella was beautiful, the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, and she seemed to bring out a side of me that I thought I had extremely well-controlled. I was quite reserved. I didn't date much and I had surely never reacted to a woman in the way I was reacting to her. I had just met her and I already found myself wanting her.

This was probably not a good sign.

Needing to be professional, I shook my head and motioned for the tall window against which I wanted her to lean. Using the light that was coming from outside, I knew I could take a few good photos of her.

She instinctively knew how to pose for me and all I had to do was to find the right angle in which to use the light coming into the room. She leaned in against the window, played with the reflections on the glass… all in all, she looked absolutely delectable and I had gotten some more than decent photos of her there.

"Great, Bella. Can we move this to that couch now?" I pointed towards the couch that was positioned at the corner of the room and she nodded, walking towards it and waiting for me to say what I wanted.

"Lie down, that's it." I took a few shoots of how she was lying. "Throw a leg and an arm over the back of the couch, Bella." She did as I said. "That's it; hold your weight on the other arm. You look fantastic."

She really did. She looked absolute sinful lying there on that couch. She was so sexy, appealing and beautiful, yet she didn't even seem to notice it. I could tell she was shy and sweet and not at all the pretentious and conceited type.

She wasn't aware of her potential, but she was willing to learn and follow my instructions.

She sat back down when I asked her to and then waited for my other instructions.

"I want you to take off your stockings now, okay? One at a time, very slowly…" She moved her hands to her stockings, freeing them from the garter belt as I knelt down and clicked again. "Look at the camera, Bella. Flirt with it. Imagine, I don't know, imagine it is your lover and you're slowly stripping for him."

A tantalizing thought.

"That will be a little hard considering I don't have one." Another jolt shook my body. This amazingly beautiful was single. How was that possible?

"Well, imagine you do. Imagine you're seducing him." Seduce the camera. Seduce me. Even more, that is.

I tried to keep my mind on the professional side of this shoot and asked her to lean a little back as she pulled her stockings down her creamy, long legs. Every single movement of hers was more than sexy. She seemed to know exactly what to do to get my whole being boiling with want and need.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever photographed, did you know that?"

"Thanks… Is that how you make your models relax? You tell them they are beautiful while they strip for you?" I chuckled at her.

"No. I rarely ever talk to the models unless it is to give them instructions and, honestly, this is the first full nude section I've ever photographed." She nodded, throwing her stockings to the side and then spreading her legs a little, her hands resting on either side of her waist on the couch and her head held high. That was a million dollar shot right there.

"I don't know whether to feel honored or freak out." I chuckled again.

"I know what I'm doing, so no need to freak out, but you can feel honored. I mean, it's not every day that I go out of my way to shoot a beautiful woman naked!" She laughed at my attempt to keep her at ease.

"Well, I'll go with honored, then." I hoped so because I was most definitely honored for getting to photograph her.

A few more shots and I could move this along. The direction of the magazine and the people responsible for this shoot had let me know that they wanted a good amount of the photos to be taken with Bella posing on the bed. I guess that would incentivize the target market, men that is, to buy the magazine when it came out.

"We'll move this to the bed, okay Bella?" She nodded, getting up and walking towards the bed. "Just kneel down on it and pose for me. Do what you feel is right."

She smiled at me and did just that. I knew we had to take this photo shoot one step further now and tried to convey that to her. This was supposed to develop into a full nude photo shoot.

"Bella, I need you to… Well, I need you to take off another piece of clothing. I mean, the shoot…"

"Is supposed to be a full nude one, I know. It's okay, I'm more comfortable now. You succeeded in making comfortable, even though stripping for a man I barely know isn't something I consider to be a relaxing activity." I smiled at her and shrugged.

"I know, but I'm glad you're at least a little bit more comfortable with me."

She smiled and then winking at me, playfully said.

"I feel comfortable enough to take my bra off for you. How lucky are you?" She was just kidding when she said that, but I knew I was definitely lucky.

She slowly moved her hands to the hook of her bra while I photographer her and the moment she threw it to the side, I had to force myself to swallow the lump in my throat. I was glad the camera hid at least part of my face or else I'm sure Bella would have seen the look of absolute admiration and desire in it.

I was right—her breasts were perfectly round and looked so damn firm. I wanted to cup them in my hands just to see how well they would fit them, just to find out how firm they really were.

As I continued to do my work photographing her, Bella decided to lie down on the bed on her back and I moved so I standing close to it in order to could capture every single one of her movements and poses.

I then knelt down on the bed and moved so I was straddling her legs and could photograph her like that, framing her face and chest area. I knew I was closer to her than I should be, but I needed to and I wanted to get the best pictures of her possible. Plus, she didn't seem to mind my proximity.

She kept giving me several different positions and it seemed like, just to tease me, she had decided to push her breasts up, right into my face. More than once, she arched her back off the bed, making her perfect breasts bounce up and down, and I had to control myself not to lean in and just take one of those tantalizing breasts in my mouth.

What the hell was happening to me? I had never been this attracted to anyone before. I never just wanted to touch someone so much as I wanted to touch her, kiss her, ravish her…

I couldn't resist the temptation and when I moved so I was sitting beside her on the bed instead of straddling her, I allowed my hand to lightly graze her stomach. She was so soft…

Bella moved so she was kneeling on the bed again while I stood up and smiled down at her.

"Bella…" She understood what I was trying to say and nodded.

Her garter belt was off before I could even say anything or do something else besides stand up and click away. Her panties followed as she dragged them down her legs almost painfully slow, making the heat course through my veins and a very specific part of my body respond to her in a not-so-appropriate way.

Down, boy. This was not the time or place to get a hard on. Although, how could I not get one when Bella was now sitting down in bed, completely naked, with her legs spread for me?

I had to remind myself that her spread legs weren't an invitation for me to get between them. She was just posing for me and taking her pictures was all I was supposed to be doing here—no matter how many wicked things I wanted to do to her. So I kept on taking her pictures, forcing myself not to attack her every time she happened to pose in a way that exposed her completely to me, even if it awakened reactions in me that should be forbidden.

I took a few more shots of her on the bed, playing with the sheet so it would cover parts of her body and expose others. Her breasts now, then her legs…

When I was satisfied with the photos I had, I asked her to get up and lean against the back of the Victorian-style chair they had set near the window.

I knew I could get some amazing shoots of her leaning against it, her front pressed to it at first and then her back.

She did as I asked her to and started by gripping the chair and leaning forward with her back turned to me, making her cute ass stick up in the air for me. It was an enticing image. She then turned around, using the chair for support as she smiled at me and played with her hair, her hands then running up and down her body.

She was so damn sexy, so damn edible!

I got closer to her, photographing every single one of her movements, completely fascinated and maybe even bewitched by her.

I lowered my camera when I was standing in front of her and allowed my eyes to trail up and down her body before concentrating on her eyes. Why did she have to be so damn perfect? I couldn't resist her when she looked like this, when she seemed to be so sweet and funny and intelligent.

"Oh, Bella, you really are beautiful. You… I... I want… I…" I took a deep breath to try to steady myself and shook my head, running my fingers through my hair.

I couldn't even complete a damn sentence now. What the hell was she doing to me? I wanted her so much…

She immediately approached me with a worried expression on her face and placed her hands on my chest, making a shiver run down my back.

"Are you okay, Edward? Do you-" I didn't let her go on. I couldn't control myself anymore and just moved my hand to the back of her head and crashed my lips to hers.

Her taste was enticing, immediately alerting all of me to her and only her. At first, I kept the pressure on her lips light, but when she responded to my kiss, I deepened it.

I only pulled back when my lungs threatened to give out due to the lack of oxygen. I didn't want to, though. I really didn't. The expression on her face was one of surprise and her wide eyes were fixed on me.

What had I done? She probably thought I was some freak who was trying to take advantage of her right now.

"Bella…" I took deep breath, still intoxicated by her. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have done that, no matter how much I wanted it. It wasn't professional and it wasn't-" The feel of her fingers touching my lips made me shut up.

"Do it again. Kiss me again." I opened and closed my mouth several times until I was finally able to say anything.

"Yes?"

"Yes. Kiss me again."

"Edward?" I simply hummed in response, too concentrated on ravishing her neck. "Is this photo shoot over? Do you have all the photos you need?"

I pulled back to look at her and nodded. Did she want to stop and leave?

"Yes, I think I have all the photos I need."

"Great." She smiled widely at me and before I could say anything, she pulled me in for another kiss, wrapping her perfect little body around me.

I let go of my camera, dropping it on the chair and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer to me. When my hands moved to her ass, I noticed it was just as perky as it seemed to be and gave it a squeeze. Bella jumped up, wrapping her legs around my waist and I found myself groaning into her mouth.

She felt so good. Smelled and tasted so good. This woman would be the end of me.

When we pulled back, my lips went to her neck, sucking on the skin there and making her moan while my hands kneaded her ass and her fingers tangled in my hair.

She kept moving in my arms, rubbing her little body against mine and I found myself growing impossibly hard as I made her lean back a little so I could tease one of her hardened nipples with my tongue and then with my teeth. The responses I was getting from her were amazing. She purred when I bit down on her nipple, moaned when I sucked on it and whimpered when I kissed her chest, her neck...

She tasted deliciously everywhere my lips could reach and in no time at all, I was completely intoxicated by her.

"Edward?" I hummed, between kisses in answer to her. "Bed. There's a bed conveniently placed just there."

I pulled back to look at her and smiled.

"Yes, it is very conveniently placed, isn't it? How about I lay you down on it?"

"I think that is a very good idea. Providing you join me there, of course." I leaned in to nibble on her lower lip and then, with her in my arms, started to walk towards the bed.

"Oh, Bella, you can be sure I will join you. You have no idea just how much I want you."

"No, but you can always just show me." I nodded while setting her down on the bed and watching as she knelt down, her lips teasing my neck for a second. I intended to do just that. I would show her just how much she made me want her.

She placed a hand on my chest and shook her head when I went to kneel down besides her, causing me to arch an eyebrow in curiosity.

"You're wearing far too many clothes. I'm making it a rule to only let you jump into this bed with me when you've taken all those clothes off."

I smiled at her.

"Really?"

"Yes. I stripped for you and your camera, Mr. Cullen. I think it's only fair you strip for me now." It did sound fair and so, I took a step back, slowly unbuttoning my shirt and then throwing it aside when it was off.

Bella kept her eyes on me as I took my clothes off, biting on her lower lip when I threw my shoes to the side and then pulled my pants followed by my boxers down my legs. I would have to suck that bottom lip into my mouth and bite down on it myself soon.

I felt her eyes trail up and down my body once and twice as she hummed. I felt surprisingly at ease with her looking at me like that while I stood naked basically for her approval. Maybe it had something to do with the fact she too had stood naked for me while I photographed her.

"See something you like, Ms. Swan?" She giggled at my question but nodded anyway, gesturing for me to get closer and so, I did until my knees hit the bed.

"Oh, I think we could say I do, Mr. Cullen. I'll have to touch it to form a fully informed opinion, though." She said that while leaning in and pressing her lips to my chest, kissing and licking the skin there. One of my hand immediately moved to her head, my fingers tangling in her soft hair as I allowed myself to enjoy the flow of energy she made curse through my body.

She then pulled me in her direction so I was kneeling on bed with her and could take her lips with mine.

My hands snuck up her stomach as we kissed to cup her breasts in them and I found myself groaning into her mouth. Her breasts fit perfectly in my hands and were indeed as firm and round as I had expected. I kneaded and massaged them, using my palm to stroke her hardened nipples, something she seemed to enjoy a lot.

I slowly lay her down, never allowing our lips to part and carefully deposited some of my weight on top of her. One of my legs moved to between hers and my knee brushed against her warm center, making her gasp and grip my shoulders.

I supported most of my weight on my arms so I wouldn't crush her tiny and perfect body as I kissed her neck and throat, my hands exploring her body and caressing her soft skin.

I then pulled back slightly in order to look at her beautiful frame beneath me, noticing how her breasts bounced ever so slightly up and down in an almost hypnotizing way.

She moved as well, lifting herself a little so she could press her slightly swollen lips to mine as our hands ran up and down each other's bodies, one of mine stopping at one of her full breasts so I could cup it again.

She moaned when I did so and I pushed her down again so I could leave a trail of kisses down her chest to the valley between her breasts and then take her left breast in my mouth. She moaned again.

Her skin tasted amazingly and I got the urge to go move down her body so I could taste all of her because I was sure she would be delicious everywhere, but there would be time for that later… because I was more than intent on making sure they would be a later between us.

I kept lavishing attention to her breasts until she tugged on my hair and urged me to kiss her mouth once more. I was lost in our kiss and the way her tongue was battling with mine when I felt her hand move down my stomach to my erection, wrapping her hand around it and then stroked.

I moaned her name and then moved my own hand between our bodies so I could trace her entrance, feeling just how wet she was for me already. I could only imagine how amazing it would be to be deep inside of her.

I plunged one of my fingers inside of her, curling it up to massage her walls and she all but purred my name, taking several deep breaths before speaking.

"Edward, please… I need you." I simply nodded, pulling my hand back. I needed her, too.

I moved so I was standing between her legs, our bodies pressed together, and then lifted her right leg, draping it over my shoulder so I could move deeply inside of her once her warm walls were completely molded around me. I couldn't wait for that moment. I couldn't wait to be inside of her.

That was why I immediately aligned my cock with her entrance, pushing in when she nodded. I groaned out loud the moment she took my head inside of her. Only my tip was inside, but she already felt so damn warm and tight!

Wanting to be completely surrounded by her and impale her completely, I thrusted my hips again, pushing all of my cock inside of her in a deep, swift movement that had her moaning and digging her fingers into my lower back.

She felt so damn good; I needed her to know it.

"Oh, Bella, you're so tight and warm and wet. You feel so amazingly good…" She moaned again, slowly bucking her hips against mine to let me know I could start moving in and out of her when I wanted.

"You too, Edward. You feel so good inside of me." She cried out when I extracted myself from inside of her almost completely, only to slam back inside of her hard and fast. "Oh… Oh, your big, thick, hard cock feels so damn good inside of me."

I started to pick up pace then, shoving my cock as deeply as possible inside of her. I wanted to ravish her and she seemed to like that very much.

"Oh, just like that, Edward. Fuck me hard, just like that." I intended to do just so.

I captured every single one of her movements, of her expressions in my mind, amazed by how beautiful she looked with her lips parted in silent moans of pleasure.

Her hands moved up and down my back as I thrusted in and out of her, stopping to squeeze my ass every now and then, encouraging me to move deeper and faster as I leaned in and took one of her nipples in my mouth again, sucking greedily on it. Bella's purrs of pleasure let me know she enjoyed that very much.

As I started to move almost erratically on top of her, her moans and whimpers increased in volume and so did mine. We had to mind the noise we were making, though. There were people close by who, I was sure, would come barging into this room if they heard anything out of the ordinary and I certainly couldn't stop now. Not when Bella was so completely surrounding me.

I kissed up her neck and took her earlobe in my mouth, sucking on it before I spoke.

"Shhh… we can't be this loud, baby. There are people standing right outside that door and I don't think either of us wants to be interrupted now." She nodded, arching her back off the bed in order to meet every single one of my thrusts and pulling me in for a deep kiss that muffled both our moans.

I was so close already! And judging by the way her walls were vibrating all around me and by the way her body was shuddering in my hands, so was she.

My suspicions were conformed when we both thrusted at the same time and she moaned deeply, her walls starting to clench tightly around me.

Feeling we were both on the edge of our releases, I pounded deep and hard inside of her and she shook in an almost violent way beneath me, her lips parting in a silent scream of pleasure.

As her walls clenched around me, I found myself groaning her name, her release triggering my own.

My mind went almost completely blank as we kept moving, riding the waves of our releases. My breathing hitched and all I could see, feel or smell was the wonderful woman writhing in pleasure beneath me.

We only stopped moving when both our bodies went limp, exhausted from our activities, and I let go of her leg so I could just roll to the side and she could rest her head on my chest, which she did.

We were silent for several minutes as I played with the strands of her hair while we recovered some strength and all I could think about was that I had just had the most amazing experience of my life and I wanted to repeat it over and over again with Bella.

Bella was the first one to break our silence when she moved to look up at me and smiled.

"You're a great photographer and all, Edward, but I have to confess… I'm happy the session is over. I had no idea what to do and I was so nervous!" I smiled and pulled her up along my body so I could nuzzle her neck.

"It wasn't so bad."

"You weren't the one naked!" I chuckled. I was certainly naked now. "Actually, you should've been naked, as well. To make the model more comfortable, the cute photographer should be naked, too!"

"Yes. Yes…"A thought suddenly entered my mind and I found myself frowning at it. "Actually, now that you mention it, you're naked in some of those photographs. When that magazine comes out, men will be drooling all over you."

She shifted her position slightly, burying her face on my chest for a second before nodding.

"Yes, I… I'm still not completely comfortable with that, but I guess that's the whole point of this shoot."

"Yes… I just don't know how I feel about it." So many men looking at her, wanting her…

"About what, exactly?"

"About having men all over pinning after my woman." She started to nod but then stopped and moved so she looking straight at me.

"Wait, your woman?"

Yes, my woman. Now that I had her, now that I had gotten to be with her and saw how amazing she was, there was no way I would let her go that easily. I wanted to do this right, take her out for dinner, for a movie, I wanted to hold her hand as we walked down the street and I wanted to make love with her time and time again. I wanted to date her.

"Oh, yes, Bella! I have all the intentions in the world to make you mine, to make this last."

"Oh, I see…" She furrowed her brow, seeming into deep thought for several seconds before smiling widely at me. "I like the sound of that, I think." Happy, I smiled back at her and pulled her in for a kiss, nibbling on her lips. "Mmm… yes, Edward. I like the sound of that very much."

* * *

So, what do you think?


End file.
